


Truth or Dare

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Imagine playing truth or dare with the company and it getting intimate.





	

“Me and my sister use to play this game,” You explained as you sat with Kili and Fili in the forest, “Then when we got older, we played it with boys….but we will keep this game above board, won’t we?”

“What do you mean?” Fili looked to his brother curiously, “It’s a game.”

“Do not worry about it,” You shrugged it off, knowing that at worst, you would likely be eating dirt, “It is called ‘Truth or Dare’ and–”

“I was wondering what you three were up to,” Thorin’s voice cut through the hum of the forest life, “You seemed pretty eager to be away from camp, I thought you would be up to another of your tricks.”

“No tricks today, Uncle,” Kili assured him, “Only a game which [Y/N] was just trying to explain to us before you so rudely interrupted.”

“Interrupted?” Thorin narrowed his eyes, “Then maybe I should join you in this game. Make sure you are not truly planning some sinister plot.”

“We put a dead fish in your bedroll once and you’ve yet to let it go,” Fili scratched his beard with a grin.

“I should have made you eat that rotten fish,” Thorin retorted as he neared the three of you, you shifted over so that he could sit between you and Fili.

“Are you sure you want to play?” You looked over to the regal king, “It is a very childish game.”

“I’ve spent enough time with my nephews,” Thorin assured you, “And played many children’s games.”

“Alright, well, as I was saying,” You cleared your throat, “It is called 'Truth or Dare’, and it is quite simple. You ask someone 'truth or dare’? Then they choose and you must think of either a dare or truth for them. They must answer any truth honestly and they must follow through with any dare. No arguments.”

“I think this may be a game fit for these two,” Thorin looked at his nephews with irritation.

“Yes, now that I think of it, it seems a little to apt for them,” You grinned as you glanced at the smirking brothers, “Now, time to figure out who goes first.” You gathered four stones from around you and shook them in your hands, “Close your eyes and take one,” You got up and stood in front of Kili, “Each of you will take a stone and whoever’s is biggest, will go first.”

You walked around the circle and they each took a stone from your hands before you sat back down and told them to open their eyes.

“How fortunate,” You finally looked down at your own stone, “It seems I am first.”

“Yes, how fortunate,” Fili sneered playfully, “Like when you won that silver betting on birds.”

“It is not my fault you fell for it,” You smirked as you looked around the circle, “Alright then, Kili, truth or dare?”

“Um, dare,” He replied nervously.

“I dare you to lick that tree,” You pointed over his shoulder, “The one with the bird poop along its bark.”

“Ew, no,” He grimaced, “I’ll get sick.”

“No arguments or you’ll have to do it twice,” You reproached him with a warning look.

“Ugh, fine,” He stood and reluctantly strode over to the tree, taking his time in touching his tongue to the whitened bark, “Yuck!” He turned back and spat in the dirt, “There, happy?”

“You would not believe,” You answered with another smirk as he resumed his spot, “Your turn to ask someone.”

“Uncle,” He raised his brows as he wiped his mouth once more, “Truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Thorin squinted warily at his nephews.

“Why do you stare at [Y/N] when you’re on watch?” Kili smiled dangerously and you tried not to colour at his words.

“Yes, do you think she is an orc in disguise?” Fili prodded but his grin disappeared at his uncle’s sharp look.

“I—” Thorin began and swallowed anxiously, “I do not stare.”

“Truth, uncle,” Kili urged him, still smiling.

“I have looked at [Y/N],” He rubbed his neck avoiding your eyes, “I do not stare and it is because I can.”

“Because you can?” Kili chuckled lightly.

“I look at her as much as you, nephew,” Thorin still had not looked at you, “I suspect you know the reason.”

“Alright, well that was a lot of truths,” You broke the tension around you as you tried to act like you had not just heard that, “So, Thorin….”

You had hoped to keep this game light and fun; you had offered to play so that you could relax but now it was becoming quite stressful. The teenage boys you had played it with before had only done what was expected. These adults could not wait one round to devolve into awkwardness.

“Um, Fili,” He avoided your eyes further and you looked at your lap, feeling bad for him and yourself, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Fili answered, “Not falling for that.”

“Hmmf,” Thorin sighed with irritation, “I dare you to eat this bug.”

Thorin was surprisingly swift as he scooped up a beetle from the dirt and held it out to his nephew with a grin.

“It’s only a beetle,” Fili said though he looked less than pleased at the idea, “I’m still a little hungry.”

“Sure, eat it,” Thorin shoved it towards Fili and he flinched away.

“Of course,” Fili took the bug precariously between his fingers and looked like he was going to gag.

“I licked bird shit, Fili,” Kili interjected, “Eat the damned bug.”

Fili shoved the beetle into his mouth and clasped his lips tight as he chewed the bug rapidly, his throat visibly revolting. You giggled as his face seemed to turn blue before he finally swallowed the insect with a wretch.

“Anytime now, Fili,” You prodded as he continued to wrinkle his face in disgust.

“Um,” He looked around the circle, “Alright, [Y/N], since you’ve yet to choose: truth or dare?”

You knew it would be you sooner than later, yet you had to think of your options. Either way you were going to be humiliated; those pesky brothers knew more than was good for them….or you. Yet, what was the worst you could have to do? Eat a bug, lick some bird poop, roll around in the mud?

“Dare,” You replied with triumph.

“Dare?” Fili repeated as he raised his blond brows, “I have a question first. About the rules.”

“Okay,” You eyed him suspiciously.

“Can a dare be anything?” He pondered and his tone made you uneasy.

“I suppose,” You answered, “The only rule is you have to answer honestly or do as you’re told and you can’t pick the same option three times in a row. Other than that, there are no true limits.”

“Oh, good,” He grinned and you wish you had chosen truth, “Then I dare you to…” He paused for effect and you really wanted to smack him, “Kiss me.”

“Uh, what?” You looked at the other two dwarves who shared the same incredulous look.

“I don’t think you can do that,” Kili argued.

“Oh, I can,” Fili’s grin grew wider, “There are no limits, right?”

“No, there aren’t,” You said despairingly, “But I, uh….Mahal, fine.”

Thorin and Kili looked at you with shock as you bit your lip with irritation; Fili smiled even more as you got to your knees. You shuffled across the circle awkwardly and wiped your sweaty palms on your breeches as you tried to keep a blank face. It was not so bad to be kissing the dwarf, it was only that the situation made it slightly intimidating.

You put your hands on Fili’s shoulders as you leaned forward and tried to ignore the sly grin which plastered his features. You brought your lips to his and he finally quit smiling as his lip moved against yours. You began to pull back but he grabbed your shoulders and held you to him until you managed to wriggle away.

“A kiss,” You reprimanded him with a sneer as you sat back in your spot, “Nothing more.”

“So, do I win the game?” Fili had a dopey smile back on his face.

“No, the game isn’t over,” You answered trying not to sigh, “So, it’s my turn. Kili?”

“Truth,” He answered quickly as he looked over at the bird poop tree.

“Um, Thorin said you look at me, too,” You began with a smile of your own; you should not be doing this, “Why?”

“Well, you know,” Kili looked to the dirt, “Because you’re a girl and…” He bit his lip bashfully, “Girl’s are nice to look at.”

“I agree,” You grinned with triumph, “I only wish I had a looking glass so I could enjoy it too.”

“Ugh,” Kili looked up with a frown, “Don’t tease me.”

“I am not just some pretty face for you to gaze upon,” You taunted and pointed to your head, “There is a brain in here.”

“My turn,” Kili stopped frowning and looked around the circle before his eyes returned to you, “Truth or dare, [Y/n]?”

“Truth,” You answered almost instantaneously and his face fell.

“Alright, well….” He looked up as if into his own mind, “Do you think I’m attractive?”

“Oh, uh,” You held back a blush as you realized that either option was becoming dangerous, “Yes, I suppose I do.”

“Ooh,” He dawned a boastful grin, “Thank you.”

“Mm-hmm,” You rolled your eyes at him as you thought about your next choice, “Fili.”

“Truth,” He seemed to have the same idea as you but you knew how poorly that could go.

“Don’t you wish you had chosen dare?” You asked, raising a brow.

“Why?” He frowned with doubt.

“Just answer the question, that’s the rule,” You urged.

“No,” He answered and crossed his arms.

“That’s too bad, I would have dared you to kiss me,” You teased him with a smirk.

“Really?” He sounded disappointed.

“Now you’ll never know,” You chuckled and waited for him to take his turn.

“Fine, [Y/N],” He grinned as he kept his eyes on you, “Truth or dare?”

“This isn’t fair,” You argued as you realized you were outnumbered, “You can’t team up on me.”

“There’s nothing in the rules says we can’t,” Fili replied, “And you have two more truths until you have to do a dare.”

“Truth,” You frowned and waited with dread for him to come up with something.

“Did you like kissing me?” He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward eagerly.

“I didn’t hate it,” You answered honestly, pursing your lips, “I’ve had better.”

“Oh,” His grin wavered as he took in your words.

“Thorin,” You turned to the older dwarf hoping he would pick the game up out of the dirt, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” He replied, the option was becoming quite repetitive.

“Who is more annoying: Kili or Fili?” You asked with a chuckle, hoping to change the mood.

“Kili, definitely,” He answered with a smirk at his nephew, “No argument.”

“I would agree,” You shot a teasing look to Kili.

“My turn,” Thorin announced, “[Y/N]?”

“Not you too,” You looked at him pleadingly and he merely kept the smirk on his face, “Truth,” You forced out, knowing it was the last before you had to do another dare; you should not have told them that rule.

“You said you had better kisses than Fili,” He began, “How many people have you kissed?”

“Including Fili,” You began the tally in your head, “Nine, maybe.”

“Nine?” Fili widened his eyes with exaggeration, “That’s nearly a whole company.”

“Be quiet,” You growled at him, “Now, truth or dare, Fili?”

“Dare,” He smiled back at you.

“I dare you to let Kili slap you,” You returned his grin.

“What? I thought you were going to dare me to kiss you?” His smile died.

“That was last round,” You explained with delight, “Now, present your face.”

“No—” Fili began but was interrupted by his brother’s hand, “Ow, Kili!”

“I had to,” Kili smiled as he sat back, “It’s the rules, brother.”

“Sure,” Fili cradled his cheek, “But that does mean it’s my go.”

“Yes, it does,” You agreed through your clenched jaw.

“[Y/N]…” His smile returned with a vengeance.

“Since I don’t have a choice: dare,” You bit the inside of your lip as you awaited your sentence.

“I dare you to take off your tunic,” Fili challenged dangerously, “It is rather warm out here.”

“Uh….” You looked around at the others who tried poorly to hide their own eagerness, “I, uh, what? No, there are other rules I didn’t tell you–”

“There isn’t and you know it,” Fili interjected, “Now, follow the real rules and do the dare.”

You shook your head as you glared at him, your fingers slowly finding the hem of your tunic as you ignored the two other sets of eyes. You pulled the fabric upwards, thankful for your undershirt, though it was too thin to leave much to the imagination. You tossed your tunic behind you, you undershirt clinging to your sweaty torso.

“There, tunic’s gone,” You grinned nonchalantly as Fili rolled his eyes, “My turn; Thorin.”

“Truth,” His eyes lingered on the thin fabric of your shirt as you pulled it away from your sweaty chest.

“If I choose dare next, are you going to ask me to remove my shirt?” You asked resentfully as he finally looked at your eyes, “Remember to tell the truth.”

“Yes, I will,” He held your eyes with his and your blood froze.

“Alright, then,” You tried to keep breathing as he continued to stare.

“[Y/N]?” He did not even look away before he asked.

“Truth,” You shot back without pause.

“Do you want me to take off my shirt?” His lips curved into a naughty smile and you nearly gasped.

“Uh,” You looked at his nephews who sat enraptured by the stare down, “Yes, it is only fair.”

“Not what is fair,” He replied, “What do you want?”

You tried not to blink too fast or bite your lip as you felt red spread across your cheeks, finally making yourself speak, “Yes, I do.”

“Good,” He swiftly pulled his tunic over his head, revealing his broad chest, “I was starting to sweat.”

“Alright, uh,” You exhaled slowly as you looked away reluctantly, “Kili?”

“Dare,” He answered, the three of them seemed to no longer care as you sunk lower in the game.

“I dare you to kiss Dwalin,” You smiled at him.

“But, he’s not here,” He looked back confused.

“I know, we will go find him,” You supplied as you began to rise, “Unless….”

“Unless what?” His voice was terrified.

“Unless you choose someone else for the next turn,” You stood with your arms crossed.

“Fine,” He exhaled with relief, “Thorin, truth or dare?”

“He has to do a dare,” You realized as you sat back down, “He’s had three truths.”

“I dare you to take of [Y/N]’s shirt,” Kili smiled at you slyly as you sneered back.

“You dirty little–” You began, your voice falling away as you looked at the other two who stared hungrily back.

Thorin moved closer to you, breaking from his trance with an eager grin as he reached towards the hem of your shirt. You swallowed back your nerves and held your head high as you raised your arms and waited patiently and silently. He pulled it up and over your head smoothly, baring your chest to the evening air as you held back a shiver. Only moments before you had been sweating, now you felt entirely too cold.

“I should have known this was a bad idea,” You grumbled as you crossed your arms across your chest, though it lacked the coverage you wanted.

“Fili, truth or dare?” Thorin turned to his nephew and you disliked the look they exchanged.

“Dare,” Fili grinned over at you and you hugged your chest tighter.

“Finish undressing [Y/N],” Thorin ordered and you nearly gasped.

You had at least hoped they would have been more patient; you could have handled one piece at a time. You had needed them to go slow because you were planning an escape but now it was not likely.

“You three are despicable,” You grimaced and stood up reluctantly, “Do as you must, Fili.”

Fili got to his feet a little too quickly and you pursed your lips, the colour rising to your cheeks as he neared. You kicked off your boots knowing that they would be coming off anyways. Fili looked into your eyes as his fingers went to the front of your breeches and he began to untie the laces slowly, his eyes sparkling with desire.

He yanked them down as he bent down to pull them off, you stepped out of the breeches without a word, glaring at Thorin as you did so. You reached down yourself and tugged off your socks, you would be less likely to fall that way. When you removed your arms from your chest to do so, you could feel the heat of their eyes.

As you straightened back up, replacing your arms across your breasts, Fili slipped his thumbs under the waist of your undershorts. He pulled them down until they were at your thighs and removed his hands, letting them fall to your ankles. You stepped out of the shorts and did your best to cover yourself with your hand, though you were not doing much. You sat down as carefully as you could in the dirt, pulling your knees to you chest while trying to keep everything concealed.

“[Y/N],” Fili resumed his own spot in the circle, “Truth or dare?”

“I don’t think it matters much now,” You pushed away the tingle in your pelvis as you sensed their unwavering gazes, “So dare.”

“Go kiss Dwalin,” He ordered wryly with a grin.

“Pardon?” You blanched as you stared across at him.

“You heard me,” He looked at you challengingly and you knew he was planning to give you some twisted ultimatum; well you could call his bluff.

“Okay, I will,” You stood up and let everything show, “I will go kiss Dwalin and this game will be at an end.”

“She’s not serious,” Kili assured his brother and you merely rolled your eyes.

“I would appreciate it if one of you would gather my clothing for me as I will be needing it back when I win,” You smiled back at them, their lust turning to shock, “Now, I’ve got a dwarf to kiss.”

You turned and headed back towards camp, biting back the shame of being entirely nude. It was how you were born and it was only flesh; you could handle it. The other dwarves may not be able to but those three, they would surely swallow their tongues by the time you were finished. You marched through the trees as you heard them catch up to you with frantic steps.

“You don’t want to do this,” Kili warned.

“Oh, but I must,” You asserted without looking, “It’s the rules, you know.”

“But you–” Fili began before you cut him off.

“Are naked? I know,” You straightened your face and braced yourself as you heard the voices ahead, “Now, if you will excuse me.”

You emerged from the tree line and none of the company around the fire seemed to notice the movement. You pushed yourself forward and neared the circle, stepping past Bofur into the centre as you made for Dwalin. There were gasps around you, though the bald dwarf was too focused on his ax to know why. You stopped in front of him and as he finally looked up, you planted a giant kiss on his lips before releasing him and turning back with a grin.

“There, I win!” You announced as you continued back out of the circle, the air frozen with awe, “My clothes, if you will.”

Kili rushed forward and handed you your clothing as you took it with a nod and continued on, heading for the trees where you could collect yourself. Already, you felt about to tremble and you could not believe what you had just done. Not to mention, you could feel the exhilaration of the dare running down your thigh.


End file.
